


【Rochefort/Layton】地下室的月亮

by yuyuyu37



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Relationships: Rochefort/Layton
Kudos: 11





	【Rochefort/Layton】地下室的月亮

弯道再转过去的直路尽头，就是他此行的目的地。

漫长的雨季刚刚过去，海岛终于舍得向暧昧不明的粘稠空气告别。土地已经干燥起来，不断有灰蒙蒙的尘土被车轮向后卷去。铁网围栏在黄昏连绵不绝的光亮之中越走越近，它的边缘闪着不可一世的冷光，又渐渐融进更远处流云的暗红。

进入第十四军区司令部大楼，人们通常会忽视这座威严建筑的最底层隐藏着什么。但是这段普通的、没有过多存在感的地下室阶梯，莱顿已经不知道走过多少次。

再深入到内部，挂着“作战情报处”招牌的拱形铁栅门就来到眼前，负枪的卫兵沉默地向他敬礼。推开这扇被严密守卫的大门，马上会有经久不散的沉闷气味裹紧嗅觉。如果鼻子敏锐一点，就能分辨清楚其中汗水的酸、烟草的焦以及咖啡的苦味。偶尔来得巧了，赶上他们不知道算是早中晚哪一顿的进餐，还能有鸡蛋三明治的香味夹道欢迎。

H站，他们也会叫它“海波”，这座潜艇般密不透风的密室的负责人叫罗彻福特。

莱顿每次来此的目的都是见他。

这里没有窗户，日光灯不分昼夜地散发着乏味刺眼的白光。穿过一排排最先进的电脑和与之对比起来显得十分朴素的办公桌、档案柜，莱顿巡视一圈正在忙碌的情报组人员没有发现那人的踪影，于是径自上了二楼。

旋开门把手，立刻能见到那位罗彻福特中校。他的皮肤因常年得不到日晒白得出奇、趿拉着绒毛拖鞋、穿了件由绯红褪色成暗红色（莱顿亲自鉴证了这一过程）的天鹅绒吸烟服，不伦不类地披在军装衬衣外头。此刻他正坐在他简陋但温暖的巢穴，他的小破床上，埋头分析情报。

罗彻福特听到他进来，头也没抬，只简短地说了句：“嘿。”算是对莱顿的热切迎接。

“你睡觉了吗？从我昨天走之后。”莱顿关上门，瞧见屋子里都是他凌乱的踪迹：喝了一半的看起来早就冷掉的咖啡杯、留有零星面包屑的餐盘、分别挂在枕头和椅子把手上卷成两团的袜子和散落在房间每一处的文件。他叹了口气，从离自己最近的柜面上抓起几张看了看，随手摞起来打算整理。

“别，那里还没看，你理好我就乱了。”罗彻福特目不转睛地盯着手里的纸说。

莱顿像是完全不在意他的话，继续摆好面前的纸张，“我按照序号给你放的。所以，你睡觉了吗？”

“没——”罗彻福特模糊不清地从喉咙里挤出这句话，又说：“我们刚刚收到的情报里面，有几段零碎的线索，但这不太重要。真正想知道山本下一步的行动，还需要更多新的信息。但我不太确定，还要再回顾一下以前的——”

莱顿的神色沉下来，他转过头认真地说：“你已经三天没睡了。你不能只靠那些药片活着Joseph。”

醉心于工作的人终于抬头用他那双布满血丝显得快要失去活力的棕色眼睛看向莱顿，一时似乎不知该说些什么。罗彻福特舔了舔因缺水而干燥的下唇，反问：“那你睡了吗？”

莱顿无奈笑了一下：“没。”

罗彻福特像是解开了数字谜题的答案似的，突然情绪高涨，“你看吧，搞情报就是不需要睡眠。”他似乎很愉快地得出了结论。

莱顿不以为然，不过也并不打算反驳他。从他们十几年前遇见时就不能用普通的规则来规范他：他像个神秘的魔法师又永远像个精神隽烁的诗人。莱顿少校自认是平凡人，没有罗彻福特的对数学的天才大脑，也缺乏那些不死不休的激情。

他只能用折不断的韧劲来克服这一切。

他呼出一口类似叹息的气，走到窗边拉上了中校房间里的窗帘。然后转身回到罗彻福特身边，半蹲下来，给了他一个拥抱。

罗彻福特在这个拥抱之中顿了一下，分开的时候还在疑惑望向莱顿。忧郁又迟钝的爱人眨了眨眼睛，似乎需要很长的缓冲时间才能跟上进度。

莱顿望着他舒展了一个笑容，“给你充能。”

“哈，Edwin，这样可充不满。”罗彻福特终于找回了反应，轻笑起来，抬手握住莱顿的手又将他拉回怀中，下巴搭在他肩上问：“你打算在这里呆多久？”

“明天走？”莱顿虚眯起眼睛轻声回答，他偏过头在罗彻福特的颈窝里蹭了蹭，两个人的头发摩挲在一起，仿佛两只冬日里抱成一团互相取暖的雪兽。

他们在密闭的小房子里无声拥抱并接吻，日光灯发出轻微的震颤音。潮湿的空气里变得更想感受对方的温暖气息。

他已经有多久没有呼吸外面世界的空气了，十天？二十天？已经没有办法计算清楚。罗彻福特轻轻地吻着莱顿略微干燥的嘴唇，他身上带着外部世界的芬芳，有夏威夷海风的咸和那些草本植物的辛香。

在这么暧昧的气味里一旦沉浸其中就会变得难舍难分。柔软的舌头在纠缠中带来快感，膝盖发软之前他被莱顿笑着抓住手掌放在胸前。

莱顿的胸膛柔软温暖，就像他本人一样，不管遇到什么样态度的人都能温和包容。

罗彻福特拉着莱顿将他反压在自己床上，两个人身体紧密地贴在一起。

“你还有力气？”莱顿回过头似笑非笑看过来。

“嗯？”

莱顿没有用语言回答他的疑问，只是将臀部抬起来贴着他磨蹭。头顶的惨白灯光笼在莱顿带着笑意的名贵珐琅一般漂亮的碧蓝眼珠，隔着他的镜片漾出旖旎的波光。

被他这么看着，罗彻福特的耳根一阵发软，只觉得自己什么都愿意为他去做，被诱惑着低下头去吻他的后颈。

呼吸好似被蜂蜜黏住了一样，浓稠得化不开。

下半身贴合厮磨在一块，隔住军裤也能感受到勃起的形状。渐渐就不再满足于隔着布料的接触，罗彻福特摸索着解开莱顿的腰带，随后把他的裤子褪去一截，伸进内裤里揉搓形状浑圆软得像是新鲜松饼的屁股。

莱顿沉下脑袋把身体交给罗彻福特开拓，腿被分得很开，腰线压低于是臀部便翘得很高。背对着什么都看不到，只能靠触觉和听觉感受。湿漉漉声音缠绕在股间。

罗彻福特在做爱的时候总是能显示出他可贵的耐心与仔细。左手在前面握住性器抽弄，右手的指头轻轻揉着后面的入口，小心按了进去。

情报官的哼声变得绵软，腰也控制不住的开始摇晃。手指一点一滴地推进按压，不一会就感觉到湿意。只是这样程度的挑拨，就已经受不了地开始期待更多。

罗彻福特也受不了似的，脱下裤子，将早已湿滑硬挺的性器抵住臀缝。伸手掰开莱顿梦境一样美妙的臀瓣——他出了很多汗，皮肤滑溜得几乎难以握住——私处一览无余。随即顺应自身的重量将自己的缓缓插入更深处。

罗彻福特条件反射般发出一声呜咽，他的阴茎被那些软肉紧密地包裹，忍不住抓住他的胯骨，每一次抽送都完整地送进去一整根，小腹撞到臀肉上，皮肉啪啪作响。

突然碰到了糟糕的地方，莱顿一下子伏在床单上。一波接一波从尾椎蔓延开的舒服攀升上来就让他有种晕船般的昏眩。

-

莱顿没来由地想起他们在轮船上的相遇，去往日本的长途海上旅行折磨着他的三半规管。他在甲板上遇到罗彻福特，那晚上的云被风吹得干净，露出安静而辉煌的月亮。

当时他的头还昏得厉害，罗彻福特犹豫不定地递过来一瓶薄荷油。

“呃……如果不介意的话，可以用这个。挺管用的，我的意思是对我本人来说，当然也可能对你没用，但是你知道的总比没有的好……”

不太擅长社交辞令的年轻军官这样颠三倒四地说。

-

罗彻福特喘着，追过去拉起莱顿的腰紧贴自己，动作连绵而快速。再这么做下去真的要化了……失禁一样的射精感涌上腰肢，眼镜的镜片全是白雾，世界都被滚热蒸汽笼罩、灼伤。莱顿抬起屁股追他的撞击，他嘴里哼着，突然说了一句：“再快点，长官。”

莱顿从来都是叫他名字，两个人没有论过军衔高低。这一声长官混着柔腻呻吟喊出来，色情到了极点。罗彻福特腰椎一阵触电般的发麻，不禁拉着莱顿去吻，唇齿陡一相触，两个人竟然一起射了出来。

他们拥在一处，彼此黏在一起。罗彻福特闭上眼睛，倦意把他拉入沉浮的波浪之中。

“现在几点了？”他在睡着前模糊地问。

“九点十五。”莱顿告诉他。

“今天应该是满月吧？”

“是的，而且是个晴天。”

“那我们能看到话，月色一定很美吧。”

“嗯……我也爱你，Joseph……”

-

“月が綺麗ですね......”年轻的罗彻福特悄声对他说了一句日文。

“什么？”眺望着天空的莱顿回过头。

“是漱石。”罗彻福特连忙解释，“我昨天在船舱里看日文书读到的。”

“你的日语学得很快啊。”莱顿笑着赞美。

他闻到的海水是薄荷味的，以一种温柔的密度在鼻尖流动。

月光带着他们航向另一个全新的国度，所有的一切都才刚刚开始。

END


End file.
